


[独仏]非普适性疗程

by 13791705778



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 独仏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13791705778/pseuds/13791705778
Summary: 而现在弗朗西斯看着那个严谨古板的上班族欺身压上来，并且试图解开自己身上繁琐的衬衣内衫时，不禁思考起自己是怎么落到这种境地的。
Relationships: Germany/France(Hetalia), 独仏
Kudos: 2





	[独仏]非普适性疗程

**Author's Note:**

> 知男而上的独与（阳痿的）色情小说家仏
> 
> 为了庆祝终于放假写的。独仏，非国设，有车，但本质上是个沙雕文。

弗朗西斯是个作家，靠给某种帮助青少年们舒缓荷尔蒙冲动的杂志投稿为生的那种。 

他可敬的好友，基尔伯特，一个因伤退役的现任社会闲散人员，曾有幸拜读过他的著作，并扬言这种“连他弟弟的收藏都不配进的烂俗狗血文学”永远不可能有杂志愿意付钱。顺带一提，他的原话是“一个连让自己硬起来都做不到的人写的东西怎么可能让人兴奋。”

显然说出这话的是个毫无情趣并且没有性生活的人。弗朗西斯如是评价道。得了吧。那个白头发的痞子踹了他一脚，你连硬都硬不起来还好意思说我。

哦，忘了说了，弗朗西斯是个性冷淡患者。直白点讲，他阳痿。

不过他本人对此不以为意。精力旺盛的小鬼们靠文字刺激就能颅内高潮，况且“会买这种杂志的人多半也没试过真枪实弹的干上一回”基尔伯特觉得自己被冒犯到了，于是和他干了一架。字面意义上的。反正也不是第一次了。

文学作品嘛，总是立足于现实又高于现实的。秉承着这样的理念，弗朗西斯曾以基尔伯特，基尔伯特的前女友，基尔伯特前女友的现男友为原型创作了好一篇宫廷大戏，其辞藻之华丽，情节之曲折，感情之纠葛，一度被他视为自己的代表作。可惜这部巨作还没来得及面世就被暴怒的基尔伯特销毁了个彻底，如果不是他的另一位可敬的好友，安东尼奥的奋力阻拦，恐怕他现在还躺在医院里。弗朗西斯对此一直耿耿于怀，那篇连载一旦成功刊登起码能让他三周衣食无忧。好在基尔伯特的弟弟提供了一小部分赔偿。

说到基尔伯特的弟弟，路德维希·贝什米特，弗朗西斯在那家伙小时候见过几次，彼时他还是个羞涩腼腆，躲在他哥身后怯生生叫自己姐姐{？}的小男孩，没想到一转眼就成了个一丝不苟，严谨古板的要死的上班族。他敢打赌那个德国佬一年起码用掉几百瓶发胶。

而现在弗朗西斯看着那个严谨古板的上班族欺身压上来，并且试图解开自己身上繁琐的衬衣内衫时，不禁思考起自己是怎么落到这种境地。

本来是他们三人难得齐聚，在酒吧喝了个通宵。安东尼奥凭借他他惊人的意志力艰难地大着舌头打了个车，然后就一头栽进车里睡死，(那个粗眉毛的司机看着一车狼藉脸色难看的可以。)把他们两个彻底忘到脑后。弗朗西斯由衷祝愿他有事。不久后赶到的路德维希把他哥拖走后没忍心把他一个人丢在那，好心捎了他一程。而自己只不过出于礼貌客套性地邀请对方留宿，鬼知道对方脑子里是塞了些什么才会认为那是个具有暗示意味的邀请。

回忆完毕。

弗朗西斯有些绝望地制住那只想要往下探的手,试图保住自己的裤子。

“别，小路德，你一定是有什么误会,。"

"不是你先邀请我的吗？”路德维希声音带着十分的真诚与无辜，手却挣开压制继续向下。

啪嗒一声，弗朗西斯的腰带壮烈牺牲。

”你为什么没反应“路德维希摆弄了一会儿，看着那毫无变化的东西有些挫败。

能有反应就见鬼了。弗朗西斯在心里翻了个白眼，起身推开对方。“因为我对你没兴趣，懂吗?现在，穿上你的衣服从我家滚出去。”他话音刚落又被猛地按下去，后脑勺好巧不巧磕到床头。好他妈的疼。他想着，然后一双手覆上腿间大力揉搓了几下，毫无技巧，疼的他呲牙咧嘴。

“操！你他妈的放手！老子根本硬不起来！”

此时他也顾不得什么礼仪优雅了。这家伙是认真的。他想，哪怕承认自己不行都比被莫名其妙地上了有面子点。

路德维希闻言果然停了下来，他怀疑地打量了一会儿，得出结论：“你是说，你有病？”

弗朗西斯觉得这话怪怪的，但他还是点了点头，满意地看着对方沉默了半晌后缓缓起身。他满以为逃过一劫，但旋即又被压下去。

“你有完没完?”弗朗西斯这回真切地翻了个白眼，“我都说了我不行。”

“既然是我要上你，你行不行好像并没有什么影响.......别动，不然我直接进去了”

弗朗西斯置若罔闻，依旧顽强抵抗。而路德维希果真是个言出必行的狠人，他扯下对方本就岌岌可危的裤子直接捅了进去。

弗朗西斯眼前一黑，差点晕过去。他痛苦地蜷成一团，浑身不受控制地发抖，张开嘴却只能从喉咙里发出“咔咔”声。

路德维希同样不好受。书上可没说强上的话插入方也会这么痛。但他还是不管不顾地动起来。于是疼痛便源源不断涌上来，弗朗西斯觉得那玩意捅到自己胃里了，顶得他一阵干呕。同时他觉出抽动顺畅了些，麻木地判断出一定是自己的肠壁破裂出血了。见鬼的路德维希甚至没带套。

“路德维希你他妈的，哈，他妈的白眼狼，滚回去舔，呃啊.......你自己的蛋去吧。”

他越骂越委屈，声音也带上了些哭腔。身后人的动作却停了下来。他还以为对方良心发现了，便转过身去想趁机揍上一拳，却见路德维希直直盯着某个地方。他顺着那目光往下看，发现自己三十多年来都没变过的那玩意，人生中第一次站了起来。

气氛有一瞬间的沉默。

路德维希率先打破尴尬：“我以为你说自己不行是真的。”

“当然是真的！......至少今天以前是。”

“那显然前列腺刺激并不在你痿的范围内，或者说，你是疼硬的?”

放屁。弗朗西斯想，还没来得及开口反驳就体内的搅动弄得说不出话。可他才刚觉出一点爽来，对方就已经缴械投降了。他们瞧着弗朗西斯仍然精神的东西，面面相觑。

“呵。”弗朗西斯没忍住笑出声，他费劲地爬起来，抬腰让对方那东西滑出体内，“这么快就不行了，小路德你不会还是个处吧。还是说，你早泄？”

他嘲讽得很爽，连体内的刺痛也觉得不那么令人难以忍受了，刚要穿衣下床，突然被拦腰拽回去。

“别急着走啊。”路德维希面不改色地不知道从哪摸出几包安全套，“你不想尝试一回男人的快乐吗。”

“那种事我自己来就可以不劳烦你了......操放手啊你都没有不应期的吗！救命！”

——end

PS：路德小时候就对那个经常来找哥哥玩的”大姐姐“心生好感，后来知道对方是个男的，经过一段（并不激烈）的思想斗争后，毅然决定迎男而上。


End file.
